


the two of us

by homosexualbyers



Series: five and vanya: the ultimate duo [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: i dished this out in a train journey lol, soft siblings bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualbyers/pseuds/homosexualbyers
Summary: She ignores the fear trembling in her gut and lifts her bag over her shoulder. It was now or never, she had to put everything behind her right now. She needed to forget this house, her father and the horrible things he did to her, even her mom and her siblings, even Five.---Vanya attempts to run away, no one will notice she thinks. It'll be easy. That's until there's a flash of blue and Five is there.





	the two of us

Vanya shimmies the window frame upwards with care, wincing at even the slightest creak it made. Wind glides into her room, wisping the few loose strands of hair across her face. She closes her eyes and inhales the stench of the New York streets beyond. It was disgusting but it was freedom. She ignores the fear trembling in her gut and lifts her bag over her shoulder. It was now or never, she had to put everything behind her right now. She needed to forget this house, her father and the horrible things he did to her, even her mom and her siblings, even Five. 

 

Vanya climbs out onto the fire escape beyond and begins to climb down. As she climbs she looks around the alleyway below, there was no one around that she could see. Good. Over the past few days that she had being considering running away she hadn’t been able to factor in the possibility of the dangers of living on the streets, she hadn’t wanted to scare herself out of it. Despite the dangers, the vulnerability of being alone in the big wide world to fight for herself it was still better than here.

 

She reaches the ground and feels something in her heart leap.  _ She did it! _ She was out. Free. She adjusts the straps on her shoulders and turns around, right into Five. 

 

“What’s a little missy like you doing out here all on her own?” He asks. Smirking, kind, genuinely. Like always. 

 

“Nothing. I’m just going somewhere, I’ll be back in the morning.” She tells him, looking down at her feet and swerving around him. 

 

There’s a flash of blue and he’s in her path again. Still smiling. He’d just gotten the knack of teleporting last week and he’d being zipping around the house like a madman since then. 

 

“You really expect me to fool me with that? I’m the smarter one, remember?” He says. 

 

He’s right. It was hard to pull one over on Five. She glares back at him, it was really the most infuriating thing about him. 

 

“Please, Five, just get out of my way.” She pleads. 

 

She didn’t want to tell him anything. Out of everyone he was the only one that made him thinking twice about running away. Five waking up to his sister not being there wasn’t something something she could bare to think about let alone him watching her leave. 

 

Five stops smiling then when he sees the seriousness on Vanya’s face, the urgency. Cracks had started to show from underneath the surface. He puts his hand on her shoulder, unsure of what to do or say. He knew things were hard for her, even harder than they were for the others. Yes, their father did unspeakable things to them all but Five and the rest of the Umbrella Academy they had a purpose, they had fame and glory and their father at least loved them in some twisted way for it. Vanya she had none of that. He could never understand what it was like to have nothing.

 

Five wraps the arm further around her and hugs her against his chest. Vanya takes a sharp intake of breath and turns rigid, the feeling being foreign. 

 

“You can’t leave, silly.” He chuckles. “Who would I pick on then?” 

 

She laughs, but Five can hear sobs hidden behind it. He squeezes her tight. 

 

“I know it’s hard. This family there’s nothing like it. But that’s what makes it special, there’s nothing like it. And you’re a huge part of that.” He says. 

 

The two seperate and look at each other. Vanya looks absolutely broken down and Five is wary, overlooking her. 

 

He takes her hand. “It’s always going to be the two of us, okay?”

 

She snuffles and nods.

 

“Okay.” 

 

Five leads her back up the ladder. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> soooo yeah i hope you somewhat enjoyed that!
> 
> i've been obsessed with this show so freakin much!! and these two are my favourite character and duo so i had to write this straight away as soon as i got the idea. 
> 
> pls lemme know what you think and leave kudos they are so appreciated! thanks! <3


End file.
